


All it Takes is One Flag

by Frog_that_writes



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Emily Prentiss, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Coming Out, Fluff, Humour, I LOVE THESE CHILDREN, Nonbinary Spencer Reid, gay luke alvez, mentions to them betting on reid's sexuality but y'know, short but all the best things in life are, thats how they show their love, this makes no sense but the demons in my head made me write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: Spencer Reid was considered by many to be a private person.They never could seem to figure out why.





	All it Takes is One Flag

If you had to ask anyone who had ever been a colleague to Spencer Reid to describe him, you would most likely gather a lot of varying descriptions. He had worked with so many people, most of whom has seen him as a younger brother or a protégé, that it was very unlikely that all of them would be able to agree on very much. If there were to be one thing they all agreed on, however, it would be that he was private. 

He didn’t always seem it at first, with how talkative he was, but someone who truly paid attention to what he said would notice that where anyone else would throw in a personal anecdote or two, Spencer Reid had another statistic. He rarely ever spoke about himself or his family (in the rare exception of when he had to, mainly the ties in which he was busy with his mother) but there wasn’t exactly anything wrong with that. He was just private, most people who had been through the stuff that he had would as well. 

Spencer tended to disagree.

They truly didn’t see themself as a private person. Sure, they didn’t run off crying to the nearest person about every bad thing that had happened in their life, but that was more of a force of habit. Growing up being unable to talk to anyone meant you really didn’t have the instinct to do so as an adult. But they never really went out of their way to hide things from their coworkers, unless it was something they were ashamed about. The little flag sitting in a mug of pens and highlighters on their desk was definitely not one of those things. 

“Spence?” JJ’s voice caused them to glance up from the paperwork they had been previously buried in. The rest of the BAU seemed to be watching them as well for some reason. “Is that a bisexual pride flag?”

“Hmm?” They finished writing a word before fully looking up to answer her. “Oh yeah, one of the kids I play chess with at the park gave it to me after I told him I was bi.” They smiled at JJ and went back to the paperwork.

“Damnit, I owe Garcia 20 bucks,” Rossi muttered, handing the bills to the girl in question who was smirking victoriously. 

“I knew no straight man would dress like that.” She said, pocketing the change. “Also, Reid buddy, little short notice, next time you come out please let me know ahead of time so I can have a cake prepared, please and thank you.”

“Oh so I shouldn’t come out as nonbinary right now as well?” They asked. Garcia’s shouts of frustrations that, yes, that’s exactly what they should not do, mixed with Prentiss’ exclamation that now she owed Morgan 20 dollars. 

“Morgan? He’s not even here.” 

“Yeah, Reid, so now I have to physically tell him that I lost a bet to him. Thanks a lot.” 

“I think what they’re trying to say is that we’re proud of you.” Luke said. 

“Thanks, Luke.” Reid smiled. “Its funny I actually had no plans on coming out today? I didn’t realize I was in the closet in the first place to be perfectly honest.” The team laughed at their slightly furrowed expression.

“Okay, as much as I would love to have the FBI equivalent to a GSA club meeting right now where Reid and I bond over bisexuality-”

“And I get to mention how gay I am, of course.” Luke interrupted. Prentiss continued like she hadn’t heard him.

“The brass is going to flip if we don’t have all this paperwork done, so back to work everybody.” She moved to continue to her office. “But drinks on me tonight.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if these characters would all be in this place at the same time whoops.  
> Uh I guess imagine that this takes place in like season 13? Idk man I've been skipping around so much lately I can't remember whos in what season. I think Charlie and Tara should be here but I haven't watched enough scenes with them to write them. Catch me projecting onto my son Spencer Reid like its the end of the fucking world tho. Hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave any thoughts, though please keep in mind that I wrote this in like 5 minutes lmao.


End file.
